1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly, and in particular, a seat assembly including an air bag.
2. Background Art
Vehicles can be equipped with side air bags, which may be in the form of a side air curtain disposed in a headliner of the vehicle, or alternatively, may be an air bag disposed within a vehicle seat assembly. One limitation of air bags that are located within a seat assembly, is that the air bag needs to break through the seating material before it can fully deploy to protect a vehicle occupant. During deployment, such an air bag may encounter foam, or other seat pad materials, and must then break through a seat trim cover in order to escape from the seat assembly. Another limitation is that the air bag should break through the cover material at a predetermined location to optimize effectiveness.
Prior vehicle seat assemblies equipped with side air bags and their manufacturing methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,749,597, 5,816,610, 5,927,749, 6,045,151, 6,237,934 and 6,588,838, for example.